Amor Prohibido
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: los gemelos de gravity falls se daran su primer beso entre ellos descubralo


Nos ibamos levantando de la cama cuando bajamos las escaleras y como siempre crujían las escaleras y desayunamos cereal y nos cepillamos los dientes y el tio Stan dijo

- apresúrense que almorzaremos a donde linda Susan (Disculpen si asi no se llama o hice algo o lo dije mal no veo mucho Gravity falls pero me encanta) y le dijimos los dos juntos

- mucho almorzamos a las 12 y son las 10 y no estamos vestidos y como siempre fui a nuestro cuarto y saque el paño y el jabon y la ropa para bañarme y fui directo a la ducha y me bañe y cuando Salí Mabel se sonrojo un poco al ver mi camiseta mojada y yo me tape y fui a fuera a leer el libro

Mientras Mabel escribiendo en su diario

Querido diario hoy vi a mi gemelo con su camiseta mojada e hiso que me sonrojara y creo que se dio cuenta de que me gustaba y eso es amor prohibido y mientras con Dipper

Estoy en una caminata en el bosque porque el tio Stan me llevo para pegar carteles de la cabaña del misterio y Wendy paso sola y yo tire mis herramientas y junto a ellas los carteles y los hice a un lado y me acerque para hablar con Wendy y me conto de que Robbie la había dejando esperando y eso le molesta mucho y yo me reí un poco y cuando Wendy me miro con una mirada acusadora desvié la mirada rápidamente y cuando llegamos a la cabaña del misterio Stan me pregunto

, tan rápido los pegaste y asentí con la cabeza y Stan se quedo un poco extrañado y le pregunte con una vos señorial

-.Y nuestro amigo Soos chan chan chan y no me contestaron y cuando volví a subir las escaleras y siempre crujían y vi a mi hermana gemela dijo

-. Mira, esto y se puso una mano bajo la sueter y con otra agarro la manga de la suéter y la movió y yo me reí para no hacerla sentir mal entre nos ese acto fue tonto y malo pensó nuestro protagonista Dipper Pines y me dijo Mabel

-. Juguemos, tu las traes y me toco y la perseguí por toda la cabaña del misterio y cuando la toque agregando la palabra tu las traes Sali de la cabaña y le di como 3 vueltas evitando la detección de mi gemela escuche unos pasos y Sali corriendo y mi hermana señalo a Robbie y Wendy hablando y escuchamos y decían

como te atreves a plantarme y luego arrebatarme un beso como te atreves y contesto

te dije se me olvido ir y contesto

se te olvido y dijo Robbie

no digo aaaaaaahhh y contesto Wendy

verdad no creo que esto baya a resultar ya no… y Stan dijo

, vámonos haciendo que nos aterráramos y dando un salto en el aire y haciéndonos gritar y casi nos ven y salimos corriendo hacia la entrada de la cabaña del misterio y nos montamos en su auto y Stan encendió el automóvil y arranco haciendo una clase de derrape en el suelo y cuando llegamos abrimos la puerta y nos sentamos en la mesa 7 y como siempre nosotros viendo el menú y pedí una barra de chocolate estilo Hawaiana (una barra de chocolate con un hawaiano bailando) y Mabel pidió malteada de fresa y Stan pidió algo pero no llegue a ver que era eso y cuando salimos el pequeño Gideon se paro al frente de mi hermana-gemela y le dije

un beso y me contesto

Dipper ya cállate y cuando nos fuimos la moleste haciéndole una zancadilla y ella se cayo pero no dijo nada y cuando entramos en el auto le dije

-. Porque no le pegaste un beso jajaja al pequeño Gideon y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso e hiso un voto de silencio contra mi y cada vez que le hablaba Al Tio Stan o/y a ella hacia una mueca de enojada y cuando llegamos a la cabaña salimos y directo a nuestro cuarto me acosté en mi cama y leí otra y otra vez el libro sobre un G duende nomo decía

El G duende nomo es una especie ya muerta sobre unos nomos duendes ya no existe y me lleva a creer que se están escondiendo y pensé detenidamente para haberlo escrito Stan esta muy detallado jaja y cuando entro mi gemela Mabel me vio y desvio la mirada e hiso una mueca y se acostó en la cama y decidí irme del cuarto fui al arcade con nuestro ya llegado amigo Soos y Soos empato su record y yo rompi mi record y cuando salimos yo me quejaba de mi hermana salio el loco del pueblo y nos dijo con un asento sureño

, mis amigos soy el loco del pueblo y llego a su hogar la chatarrería y seguimos caminando y Wendy se nos unió a la caminata y Soos dijo

me voy enamorados la ultima palabra la dijo susurrándome en la oreja y yo lo golpe con el codo suavemente y Wendy no hablo era un incomodo silencio entre ellos y llegábamos a la cabaña del misterio otra vez y entramos y fui directo a nuestro cuarto y la puerta estaba cerrada y toque la puerta y me dijo Mabel

vete Dipper no me molestes mas y me arrecoste al puerta y dije

te voy a molestar porque te molestaste conmigo y reclamo Mabel

-. Como, como porque aaaaaaaahhh que molestos son los hombres y solo le respondi

-. Perdóname si te hice sentir mal lo siento mucho perdóname y Mabel dijo

te perdono pero esta carta que es y yo le dije

y contesto

-. Esta que dice para la mujer de tus sueños y conteste

te digo me odiaras ok y me dijo

Wendy verdad y le dije

-. No para ti Mabel te amo y tape mi boca rápidamente y dijo

, yo también te amo Dipper te quiero y esta carta es muy tierna gracias Dipper y habrio la puerta y me dijo

tonto y entre y Mabel me agarro de sorpresa y me beso y cuando vi su yo interior era una sensación indescriptible y le dije

dejemolos como hermanos esto es amor prohibido esto no se va acontar y nos fuimo agarrados de las manos a la cocina y de ahí nos soltamos y nos abrazamos y fuimos a hacer otras cosas fin.

GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA


End file.
